Yona
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: [UniversoAlterno·Adaptación] Hak, príncipe de Xing, llega a la ciudad de Kūto. Allí es espectador de una sanguinaria función: la ejecución pública de un pretendiente de la cruel princesa del reino de Kouka. Así, se entera del desafío para desposar a la princesa…
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es una adaptación de la ópera **Turandot** , de Puccini. La adaptación constará solo de tres capítulos, y la hice con mucho amorsh y dedicación, de modo que les agradecería muchos los comentarios que tengan al respecto. :)

 **·Jaz** , gracias por endeudarme de esta forma, por fangirlear conmigo y por hacer de beta aunque terompalosquinotosmuchísimo. teamo.

Espero que les guste :)

* * *

 **YONA**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Hak bufó, aún cruzado de brazos. Su viejo padre ya no era lo que solía ser. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Aro, aquel viaje hubiera durado incluso el doble. De cualquier modo, no era como si pudiera hacer algo mejor con su tiempo. Lo único que quedaba para ellos era seguir escapando de su amada tierra y volver a crecer en esta nueva, con nada de dinero en los bolsillos y una sola esclava que lo era por puro amor al arte.

—Hijo, ven —la voz de Mundok lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Hak se giró y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia el exiliado Rey de Xing—. Si seguimos a este ritmo, necesitaré otro par de pulmones.

El príncipe le regaló una sonrisa ladina, entre que lo observaba sentarse sobre su trasero. Aro, a su lado, se mostraba así mismo acalorada, sucia y cansada. Habían sido largos días de caminar prácticamente sin descanso.

—Ya lo necesitas, padre. Descansa junto a Aro. Buscaré qué hacer en esta ciudad.

Hak ya se había girado para ver alrededor, pero la firme mano de su padre lo aferró por el brazo y lo obligó a girarse.

—Recuerda que estamos en tierras imperiales. No llames la atención.

—Kūto jamás sabrá de mí, ni de ti.

—Kūto me importa un rábano. Lo importante es que no lo sepan nuestros compatriotas, de cualquier modo que se enteren. No creo que el emperador Il decida vendernos a Xing, pero… ya es oído los rumores sobre el joven Soo-Won, sus redes y su influencia sobre Il.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

Mundok lo observó durante largos segundos, pero al final se dio por vencido y lo despidió con un rápido movimiento de su mano, entre que volvía a preocuparse por el dolor en su espalda. Hak le dedicó una mirada de inteligencia a Aro, recibiendo por su parte una confirmación inmediata. Conforme, siguió camino. Habría algo que hacer en la capital de Kouka. Tal vez no era lo más inteligente vagar por ahí, pero eran buenos pasando desapercibidos y necesitaban urgentemente encontrar a su contacto. La última pista que tenían de él no los había llevado a ningún lado. Toda buena capital tenía lugares que merecían la pena visitar para obtener valiosa información.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad. La gente parecía preocupada por su propia vida y eso era bueno para extranjeros como él. Había mucho movimiento, gente trabajando y artistas callejeros llamando la atención. Toda esa distracción a su alrededor lo llenó de confianza. Sabía que Soo-Won podría tener espías apostados en cada cuadra, y un par contando historias fantásticas con dos o tres trucos de magia, pero no creía correr peligro. Kouka ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba de Xing, más aún considerando su última victoria, la misma que los llevó a alejarse de sus tierras.

Sin darse cuenta, terminó bordeando lo que, a su simple parecer, debían ser los jardines del palacio. Le sorprendió no encontrar soldados haciendo guardia alrededor. Detuvo su caminar para observar con más detenimiento. No podía ser el jardín imperial, faltaba demasiada seguridad como para que lo fuera; sin embargo... Siguió caminando a paso muy lento, sin dejar de dirigir la vista al interior.

Finalmente se topó con una joven, y la sola visión de esa chica lo hizo frenar en seco. Había visto mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida, pero aquella sola mujer parecía opacar al mismo sol. Su cabello rojo, suelto sobre su espalda, brillaba como si irradiara luz propia. Solo podía ver su rostro de perfil, pero se sentía cómodo asegurando que era el más bello. Piernas largas, tez blanca, no demasiado voluptuosa, pero con las curvas suficientes para identificarle de inmediato.

No llevaba ropas que indicaran que era de la nobleza. Su simple vestido blanco, con pequeños detalles anaranjados, podrían hacerle pasar como una criada. Sin embargo, había algo en su modo de actuar que la delataba como una mujer distinguida. Sería su porte, acaso. Hak no podría dilucidario en el momento.

Adelantó unos pasos, sin apartar la mirada de la doncella. Sus cabellos le llegaban a la cintura, con ondulaciones rebeldes. Alimentaba a pájaros de diversos colores que se posaban cerca y comían con cierta gracia. La chica los miraba con una sonrisa y, de cuando en cuando, les hablaba. Hak sonrió. Dulce, delicada e indiscutidamente bella.

Se planteó acercarse un poco más, tal vez saludarle. Sabía que era peligroso si pretendía mantenerse a resguardo. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que no se pondría en peligro si se acercaba, pero no dejaba de estar en los jardines reales. Sería una tontería encontrarse con Soo-Won por un error como ese, mas no pudo evitarlo. Se sentía de metal, atraído por un poderoso imán de cabellos incandescentes.

Se acercó a paso silencioso y tranquilo, observando aún sus movimientos. Cuando la tuvo a solo unas pocas zancadas comenzó a formarse en su mente la mejor manera de iniciar conversación con una desconocida tan bella. Nada acudió a su mente, pero estaba seguro de que algo se le ocurriría una vez la tuviera frente a frente y pudiera ver su mirada sorprendida.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué pasaba exactamente, se había acercado y la sostenía entre sus brazos, evitando así una caída torpe y que la hubiera dejado ligeramente lastimada. La muchacha tenía la boca entreabierta y se aferraba a su camisa, asustada. Levantó el rostro una vez que la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio, tirando por tierra sus ideas de que sabría qué decir.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Se las arregló para preguntar, hipnotizado por su mirada y el ligero sonrojo que portaba.

Dos grandes ojos violáceos lo observaron con un ligero tinte de reproche, pero no faltaba la sorpresa en ese mirar. La mujer se separó de él y se acomodó el sencillo vestido de tres rápidos movimientos. Luego lo observó con el ceño fruncido y dio un vistazo alrededor, posiblemente en busca de guardias o curiosos merodeadores. Al no encontrar a nadie, volvió la mirada a Hak y soltó un respingo, haciendo una mueca con la boca.

La chica de mirada recelosa no era otra que la princesa Yona, hija del emperador Il y cuya mano se disputaba en aquellos momentos con regularidad, y cierta fiereza. De esto, Hak no estaba enterado. Sí, era un hombre que andaba con y entre mujeres, pero no se había preocupado demasiado por el compromiso ni las políticas, ni una mezcla de ambas (como el casamiento con alguna hija de rey). Él había pertenecido siempre al campo de batalla.

Yona, por su lado, estaba molesta, aunque no podía mentir diciendo que no estaba gratamente sorprendida por la atención. Gustaba de pasear por los jardines sola y lejos de la vista de guardias y plebeyos del castillo, aunque sabía que todos allí velaban por su seguridad. Lo que más le molestaba del caso, era haber caído en los brazos de aquel hombre y seguir con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Tomó aire y elevó el rostro un poco, tal como estaba acostumbrada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, plebeyo?

Hak sonrió. Entonces sí se trataba de una noble, a pesar de lo sencilla de su vestimenta y la falta de guardias. Como correspondía a un caballero, Hak inclinó la cabeza a forma de saludo y en señal de respeto. La labia que lo caracterizaba comenzaba a regresar hasta él, seguramente a causa de la actitud fría de la mujer y lo incómoda que la había puesto.

—Este súbdito no ha podido seguir camino ante su sublime presencia.

Yona abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Definitivamente, ese hombre no era de la zona, nadie se atrevía a hablarle de semejante manera, no si no estaban en un baile u otra ocasión similar. No si no buscaban su mano. A pesar de sentir calor en las mejillas, habló con seguridad.

—¿Eres extranjero, acaso? ¿Por qué crees que tienes el derecho de pasear por los jardines reales?, ¿de dirigirte a mí de ese modo? ¡Guardias!

Al elevar la voz, despertó la alarma de Hak. Si llamaba la atención, tendría más problemas con Mundok que con todo Kouka.

—No pretendo hacerle daño —se apuró a decir, intentando por todos los medios que dejara de alertar a los guardias. Yona lo observó con cierto recelo, pero acalló sus llamados—. Vengo de muy lejos, pero créame fiel.

La mujer alzó una ceja, pero a pesar de la molestia y que claramente no creía en él, no dijo nada, y Hak no insistió. Apartando la mirada, recogió del suelo el alimento de los pájaros, que estaba en una pequeña bolsita que había dejado caer al tropezar. El joven observó todo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Si me es fiel —habló Yona a continuación, mirándolo de reojo—, si me ve como su soberana, entonces déjeme en paz.

Hak la observó, captando una (esperaba que no) última instantánea de aquellos increíbles ojos. Entonces hizo una reverencia y se alejó con un paso atrás.

—Como usted lo desee.

El príncipe dio varios pasos atrás antes de finalmente girarse y caminar fuera de los jardines reales. No se alejó demasiado, seguía sintiendo una insana curiosidad. El rubor en sus mejillas, la suspicacia en su mirada, el cabello rojo ondeando a la par de la brisa estival. No podían culparle de sentir lo que sentía. El trato de la mujer era frío y altanero, y eso no se correspondía con la actitud dulce que le vio adoptar con los pájaros que alimentaba. Hak solía pensar que bastaba ver cómo alguien trataba a los animales para hacerse una idea de cómo eran.

Sin dejar de sonreír, siguió alejándose a paso lento, sin tener idea de que la princesa Yona se sentía abrumada y confundida. Sin lugar a dudas, el joven que le había tenido en sus brazos no era del reino, y tampoco había oído hablar de ella. De Yona, la mujer de los cabellos de fuego; la mujer fría, cruel y caprichosa que prácticamente todo príncipe deseaba desposar —que cualquier hombre deseaba desposar para hacerse con su cuerpo y con el poder y riqueza de Kouka, un negocio asqueroso. Ese joven no tenía ni idea, y a pesar de que ella lo había tratado como trataría a cualquier otro hombre, no mostró más que cordialidad y honradez, aún cuando no había guardias cuidando de ella y podría haberse propasado. Aunque, pensó Yona, posiblemente tampoco sabía que estaba desprotegida.

Bufó, molesta. No cabía en su mente que un extranjero, que cualquier hombre pudiera acercarse a una joven con buenas intenciones, y mucho menos si se trataba de la hija del emperador. Pero el misterioso plebeyo había demostrado lo contrario, y eso le incordiaba. Por suerte, antes de que pudiera seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, otra joven noble se acercó corriendo hacia ella, agitada y con expresión compungida.

—¡Lili! —exclamó Yona, no sin cierta sorpresa. Hak, muchos pasos más atrás (y ya saliendo de los límites del jardín), prestó mayor atención a sus palabras, aún demasiado curioso como para hacer caso omiso de lo que ocurría—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Un grupo de nuestras cortesanas han sido retenidas por soldados del imperio Kai, no muy lejos de aquí —resumió Lili, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¿Cómo? ¿Del imperio Kai? —La voz de Yona parecía molesta. Hak salió de detrás del arbusto que le tapaba la visión para observar la escena con más detalle. La llamada Lili asentía con fervor y su cabello negro y lacio se enloquecía a la par de sus movimientos. Observó entonces que los ojos de la joven de cabello rojo se encendieron, se _incendiaron_ , como si una hoguera comenzara a arder en su interior. De repente, se sentía embriagado por esa mirada de determinación y odio—. Sígueme, Lili. Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Yona y Lili se alejaron hacia el interior del castillo, pero Hak no pudo moverse del lugar. "Qué mujer más interesante", murmuró sin siquiera darse cuenta. Una noble dulce y bella, con un mirar tan ardiente como su cabello. El príncipe no podía dejar de preguntarse qué más escondería su misteriosa dama. Con esos pensamientos en mente (el cabello rojo, pero —sobre todo— la mirada enfurecida de Yona), se alejó de vuelta hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde había dejado a su padre y a Aro, consciente de que ya se le había hecho demasiado tarde. Tan solo en encontrarlos, tardaría cerca de otra hora.

Tardó aún más de lo esperado en encontrar a Mundok. El ex Rey de Xing estaba junto a Aro cerca del centro de una enorme plaza, entonces completamente llena de gente, tanto así que apenas podían escucharse mutuamente. Había ruidos de todo tipo, pero mayormente un continuo murmullo y demasiada expectación. A pesar de estar allí desde que comenzó a gestarse el alboroto, Mundok y Aro no sabían a qué se debía, y Hak, mucho menos.

—¿Un comunicado oficial? —preguntó Hak, pero su voz se vio ahogada por una nueva exclamación por parte de los aldeanos. Entonces pudo ver mejor qué era lo que tanto llamaba la atención del pueblo—. Es… una ejecución pública.

—¡Qué barbarie! —musitó Aro, aún aferrada del brazo de Mundok. El anciano negó con la cabeza. Sobre el escenario, a varios pies del suelo, un apuesto joven mostraba una calma inusual, atado de manos y de pie junto a su verdugo.

—Ese joven no es otro que Kang Kyo-Ga, el príncipe del imperio Kai. Esto es inaudito.

—¿Del imperio Kai, has dicho?

La respuesta nunca llegó, porque una vez más se levantó una oleada de inconformidad. Hak se imaginó el porqué. Kang Kyo-Ga era un joven apuesto y amado en su tierra. No sabía si era un buen noble, pero alguien apuesto siempre se ganaba el favor de un pueblo. ¿Por qué sería condenado a algo así? ¿Qué crimen había cometido contra Kouka?

El silencio se hizo de repente, al tiempo que un joven de blancas vestimentas y blancos cabellos se dispuso a hablar. Era el portavoz imperial, que se disponía a leer la sentencia con voz mustia.

—Pueblo de Kūto —comenzó—. Esta es la ley: Yona, princesa de Kouka e hija del emperador Il, será la esposa de aquel que, siendo de sangre real, resuelva los tres enigmas propuestos por su majestad. Pero, aquel que afronte el desafío y resulte vencido, deberá perecer ofreciendo su cabeza al hacha —siguió, antes de dirigir una mirada al expectante público y continuar—. El príncipe de Kai, Kang Kyo-Ga, golpeó el gong tres veces y enfrentó el reto, mas su fortuna fue adversa. Como consecuencia y cumpliendo la ley, será ejecutado ahora y…

Su voz se vio acallada por un nuevo reclamo de un pueblo molesto. Hak observó alrededor, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Un desafío impuesto por una princesa? ¿Adivinanzas para desposarla? ¿Una decapitación en consecuencia? ¿Acaso estaban todos dementes?

El portavoz intentó recuperar el control de la situación, completamente en vano. El pueblo parecía muy molesto por esto, y Hak comprendió entonces que no era la primera vez que tenían una ejecución pública a causa de la ridícula prueba de la princesa de Kouka. Hak analizó la situación con cuidado, preguntándose si acaso estaban por participar de una pequeña revolución en aquella plaza. Antes de que pudiera decidir partir de allí, alejando a su padre y a Aro del peligro, el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando irguió la cabeza y volvió a encontrarse —por segunda vez en el día— con la mujer de cabellos de fuego. Era imponente, lo comprendió de inmediato. Su solo porte y su poderoso mirar obligaba a todo el mundo a permanecer en el más absoluto silencio. Era una mujer menuda, pero no parecía que alguien pudiera hacerle frente, no al verla así.

—Su majestad, la princesa Yona, hija de Il —anunció el portavoz, cediendo la palabra a la joven.

—Pueblo de Kūto —comenzó Yona, con voz clara—, el imperio de Kai ha secuestrado a criadas del castillo, _a personas de nuestro pueblo_ , para pedir por la vida del príncipe de Kai. Como es de conocimiento público, todas mis criadas están bajo mi resguardo, y jamás permitiré que les hagan pasar por momento semejante. El hecho de raptarlas es, por sí mismo, una gran ofensa al Reino de Kouka. —Esperó pacientemente unos segundos a que el silencio se restableciera, luego de murmullos de aprobación.— Hace apenas minutos atrás, todas mis mujeres han vuelto a mí en perfectas condiciones. Los soldados que las habían retenido serán castigados, y el joven Kang Kyo-Ga cumplirá con su parte del trato, sin importar las consecuencias. Si pretendía desposarme y aceptó las condiciones de mi desafío —siguió la princesa, observando esta vez a Kang Kyo-Ga con frialdad—, no valdrá ningún tipo de excusa o extorsión para salvar su pellejo. Morirá como está establecido. Y lo hará de manera inmediata.

Hizo entonces una clara señal a sus súbditos y se retiró sin mirar atrás, de vuelta hacia el interior del castillo. En la tarima, Kang Kyo-Ga ya no parecía tan calmo, pálido como un papel, y con la urgente necesidad de vomitar poco antes de que su cabeza rodara por el suelo.

Hak no había podido acomodar sus pensamientos entre tanto se llevaba a cabo la ejecución. La calma del pueblo volvió poco después y se vio rodeado de comentarios que indicaban, como él había creído, que no era la primera vez que eso ocurría. Los aldeanos parecían acostumbrados, pero guardaban la esperanza de que la princesa Yona cediera eventualmente.

A él nada de eso le importaba. Estaba estupefacto. La cruel y fría princesa que se había mostrado sobre el escenario no parecía ser la misma que había visto tan solo esa misma mañana. Con sus condiciones inverosímiles para no casarse, llevando a la muerte a hombres jóvenes, pareciendo ser cruel, fría, caprichosa… La bella mujer de aquella mañana, con sus largos cabellos rojos, alimentaba a los pájaros con una sonrisa. Además, no olvidaba el fuego en su mirada. Podía darse cuenta: detrás del papel de princesa fría, estaba una mujer que era dulce, que amaba y se preocupaba por su gente.

¿Cómo podía ser una mujer así, de aquellas dos formas? Su belleza aún lo cegaba. Se sentía un imbécil por la atracción que le generaba, por la curiosidad que entonces parecía una urgencia saciar. Necesitaba saber más de ella, de _Yona_.

—Tomaré el desafío.

—¿Qué dices? —La voz de su padre le indicó que había hablado en voz alta. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, porque no esperaba estar tan loco. Sin embargo, sonrió. Sí, tomaría el desafío de la princesa Yona, tanto por aquella que había visto en el escenario (defendiendo a sus siervas con la severidad propia de un rey) como por la que había visto esa mañana (alimentando los pájaros y sonrojándose ante él).

—Señor, no creo que eso sea una buena idea…

—Calla, Aro. No busquen persuadirme, he tomado una decisión.

—¿La decisión de qué? ¿De tener una buena probabilidad de que te corten la garganta? ¿De que tu viejo padre tenga que cargar tu cabeza bajo el brazo? —siguió Mundok, con el ceño fruncido.

—Padre, por favor. Soy un buen guerrero, pero estoy igualmente bien instruido. No dejan de ser adivinanzas…

—Joven señor… —intentó Aro de nuevo, pero los pedidos de ella y de Mundok fueron en vano.

—Es una decisión tomada.

—Hijo, si acaso no te interesa tu vida, ¿podrías pensar un momento en quién eres y de quién eres hijos? Somos exiliados de Xing, si nuestros…

—Padre, tus miedos son infundados. Kouka tiene de nosotros todo lo que desea. Si acaso temes por tu vida, huye de aquí antes de que afronte la prueba. Si supero el desafío, me casaré con la princesa de Kouka y no tendremos problemas. Si no lo supero, moriré y estarás a salvo, Aro velará por ti.

—Hijo…

—Padre. Subiré a esa tarima. Por el momento, olvídate de mí.

Mundok se dio por vencido. Sabía que Hak sería difícil de convencer, sobre todo cuando algo se le ponía en esa cabeza que tenía. Había visto a la princesa y entendía que era muy bella, y que esa misma belleza podría cautivar hasta al hombre más impensado. No podía pretender comprender a su hijo, ni mucho menos frenarlo.

Hak caminó entonces con determinación. La multitud, luego del espectáculo público, comenzaba a disgregarse, así que era mucho más fácil hacerse camino hasta el estrado. Los esclavos limpiaban la sangre que había quedado regada tras la ejecución, pero por suerte él no tendría que pasar por allí. El gong estaba más lejos, y era ese su destino si quería proclamar el deseo de enfrentarse a las adivinanzas de la princesa. De pedir su mano, de volver a ver su rostro y su fogosa mirada.

Cuando por fin logró estar lo suficientemente cerca, se vio frenado ahora por tres hombres, que, al igual que su padre y su esclava, intentaron persuadirlo de su idea. Estos tres hombres, ministros del emperador, lo rodearon de inmediato.

—Joven hombre —comenzó uno, con una sonrisa gallarda—, se ve apuesto e inteligente…

—Por lo tanto, no es el mejor lugar para alguien como usted —siguió otro, mirándole con timidez. El tercero terminó la idea.

—Si ha visto lo que ocurrió recién, comprenderá que la señorita y sus adivinanzas son difíciles de tratar.

—Me puedo dar una idea —aseguró Hak, devolviendo una sonrisa confiada—. De todos modos, estoy dispuesto a tomar este reto, a disputarme la mano de la princesa Yona.

—Conocemos a la princesa desde que era una niña. Sería peligroso y estúpido intentar desposarla, joven contendiente.

Hak alzó una ceja, mirando al ministro con sorna. Se dirigían a él con demasiada confianza para ser extraños, y sobre todo, extraños fieles a la princesa.

—Sería peligroso y estúpido —siguió otro— considerando que una persona como usted podría tener a cualquier mujer que se propusiera.

—No quiero cualquier mujer. Pretendo a la princesa Yona, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar cualquier condición que me imponga.

Los tres ministros del emperador intercambiaron una mirada. Estaba claro que había ganado la pequeña discusión, y estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que esos tres intentaban persuadir a jóvenes como él de que no cometiera lo que parecía ser un suicidio.

Tomó el mazo que descansaba a un lado y lo alzó en sus manos, listo para golpear y que toda la ciudad se enterara de lo que pretendía.

—¡Amo! —La voz de Aro interrumpió su tarea y se giró a verla—. Por favor… la princesa no lo vale, tiene… tiene todo por perder, señor… por favor.

Hak la observó. Aro se preocupaba por él de verdad, y sabía que detrás de su pedido también estaba el de su padre. Tal vez lo más inteligente fuera alejarse a allí, no ponerse a prueba de ese modo, no jugarse la vida. A pesar de todo, la mirada de fuego de Yona llenó su ojo mental, aquel que veía lo que su mente imaginaba. La observó otra vez alimentar pájaros con su cabello brillando como el sol, y la observó otra vez sentenciando un hombre a muerte con una temible mirada llena de odio.

No sabía porqué —solo sabía que era débil y obediente como un metal que corre hacia el imán—, pero solo deseaba verla otra vez.

—Es demasiado tarde, Aro.

Era demasiado tarde, porque de alguna forma que desconocía, la princesa Yona, cuya existencia hasta ese mismo día desconocía, ya lo había cautivado.

Levantó el mazo y Aro dio varios pasos atrás, con una triste mirada. Hak, resuelto, golpeó el gong tres veces, y el ruido se expandió por toda la plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Muchísimas **gracias** por sus follows, favs y reviews! Lo agradezco tanto~ En especial, gracias a Fernanda, RenKouha y mutemuia. :)

Los acertijos son los mismos que figuran en la ópera. La frase marcada con un asterisco es de Livio.  
Espero que disfruten mucho de este capítulo, y se animen a dejar un comentario.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

—Inconcebible —rezongó Yona, acomodándose las ropas para la nueva ceremonia—. No termino de librarme de uno que llega otro insensato a pedir mi mano.

—Princesa, debe mantener la calma.

¡Mantener la calma! ¿Qué debía hacer para que la dejaran en paz? ¿Cuán mortífera debía volverse? ¿Cuántos más debían morir para que fuera considerada intocable, para que no desearan acercarse? Había perdido la esperanza de entender la psiquis de los hombres, sobre todo de aquellos que deseaban el cuerpo de una mujer y el poder que otorga un reino. No importaba lo que hiciera, más vendrían por ella, y no le quedaban más opciones que esquivar a todos con sus acertijos.

Estuvo lista antes de que se diera cuenta, y se dirigió a paso solemne hacia la ceremonia, que tenía lugar frente al palacio, con vistas a la gran plaza de la ciudad. Se encontró con que todos estaban ya allí: su padre, los ministros y el portavoz; allegados como su primo Soo-won y Lili, su esposa desde hacía un par de años; e incluso algunos líderes de las tribus, como Lee Geun-Tae, que desde hacía días descansaba en la ciudad; y eso sin contar a la multitud. Siguiendo con el orden de los acontecimientos de la ceremonia, permaneció fuera de la vista, oculta detrás de una cortina a la espera del momento indicado para salir.

Hak se encontraba a un lado, alejado del resto y con expresión seria. Se había mentalizado para afrontar esas pruebas, para poder hacer frente a la princesa, a quién no había vuelto a ver desde el día de la ejecución. Los pocos días que habían pasado desde que tocó el gong hasta ese día, en donde finalmente escucharía y respondería las adivinanzas de la princesa, había ayudado a alimentar su nerviosismo y sus miedos, pero no le había ayudado a escapar de su curiosidad y de la fascinación que sentía por Yona.

Cuando se logró el silencio en el gran recinto del palacio, el emperador Il se puso de pie, dispuesto a hablar. Parecía que nadie respiraba en la sala. Incluso el mismo Hak había perdido la capacidad de pensar, solo tenía oídos para el emperador. Comprendió entonces de dónde había sacado Yona el poder de mantener a todos embelesados ante ella y sus palabras.

—He hecho un juramento, y ese juramento me obliga a ser fiel a un triste pacto que hoy dará comienzo… y verá asimismo el final, para bien o para mal. Sin embargo, mi deber como soberano me obliga también a otra tarea. Debo admitir que el cetro que es signo de mi autoridad, me empapa las manos de sangre cada vez que lo empuño. Hemos sido testigos y cómplices de multitud de ejecuciones. Debo en este momento dirigirme al ignoto joven que pretende afrontar estas pruebas —dijo el emperador, cuyo bondadoso rostro se dirigió entonces a Hak, que apresuró a acomodar su postura para estar más erguido—. Vete, joven. Detengamos este baño de sangre.

—Mi señor —habló en respuesta, sin un solo titubeo en su voz—. Solicito afrontar el desafío de la princesa.

—Joven, conozco a mi hija y sus motivos, y sé que seguirá con esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. No apruebo sus modos, pero acepto su autoridad y tú deberás aceptar estas condiciones si aún quieres su mano. No tengo más poder aquí. No tengo modo de protegerte de las consecuencias.

—Lo sé. Sigo dispuesto, su alteza.

El emperador guardó silencio unos segundos, observando el rostro atento de Hak. La mirada azul del desconocido príncipe era férrea, no había titubeos ni en su voz ni en su mirar. No veía en él sed de poder, pero sus viejos ojos podrían estar equivocados. De cualquier modo, debía insistir una última vez antes de continuar con aquel sanguinario espectáculo.

—Pareces no comprender a lo que te enfrentas. Es mi deber insistir. Eres un joven príncipe, pareces un buen muchacho, y tienes ante ti una vida completa. No hagas que pese sobre mí la muerte de alguien tan joven.

Hak tomó aire. En ese momento, sentía que solo estaban presentes el soberano de Kouka y él. No tenía ojos para nadie más en ese lugar que no fuera el emperador, que le pedía que no siguiera adelante con los ojos brillantes. Era una oportunidad para dar un paso atrás, y sabía que no tendría muchas más, pero no se sentía cómodo comportándose como un cobarde. Ya había visto a la princesa y sabía —así, tan simplemente _lo sabía_ — que no había vuelta atrás.

—Solicito afrontar el desafío de la princesa, su majestad.

El anciano emperador movió la cabeza de lado a lado, en gesto de negación. Hak solo pudo juntar un poco las cejas, pero no aflojó su deseo.

—Si estás sediento de muerte, es ese tu problema. Que sea lo que el destino nos depare. Adelante.

Hak volvió a respirar y el emperador tomó asiento. El portavoz, aún de blancas ropas, se adelantó e hizo una reverencia ante su majestad antes de hablar.

—Pueblo de Kūto —comenzó el portavoz, tal como lo hiciera en su momento días atrás—. Esta es la ley: Yona, princesa de Kouka e hija del emperador Il, será la esposa de aquel que, siendo de sangre real, resuelva los tres enigmas propuestos por su majestad. Pero, aquel que afronte el desafío y resulte vencido, deberá perecer ofreciendo su cabeza al hacha.

Los presentes permanecían en silencio. Ni el mismo Hak era capaz de acotar algo, aunque más no fuera un simple suspiro. Solo ansiaba una cosa, y era que la princesa Yona apareciera en escena. Que lo viera ahí, listo para afrontar su prueba. Anhelaba ver su expresión, sus intensos ojos, su rojo cabello… se conformaba con sentir su sola presencia.

Como si eso fuera todo, el portavoz dijo una sola oración más antes de alejarse.

—Su majestad, la princesa Yona, hija de Il.

Fue entonces cuando la cortina de la izquierda del escenario se abrió, mostrando a dos hileras de cortesanas elegantemente ataviadas precediendo a la princesa Yona. Todas caminaron a paso lento y distinguido hasta detenerse frente al trono del emperador. Hak se sentía estallar de las ansias que le producía la zona visión ante él, y eso que aún no alcanzaba a ver a la princesa.

Cuando las cortesanas frenaron su caminar, comenzaron a bajar del escenario con calma, dejando a Yona sola ante el público. La princesa llevaba un vestido ostentoso de tonalidades verdes, que resaltaba el vivo color de su cabello. Para Hak, y para muchos otros, estaba llanamente despampanante.

Lo que en verdad estaba, era aburrida. Y, además, odiaba esas ceremonias. Durante ese tiempo perdido, debía incluso soportar los patéticos intentos de seducción de los hombres que la pretendían. Casi todos eran estúpidos, y los que no lo eran, resultaban indiferentes y ambiciosos. Caminó sin ver alrededor, con la cabeza en alto y rememorando sus nuevos acertijos. Cuando sus mujeres le abandonaron en el escenario, finalmente pudo ver al príncipe extranjero que la pretendía, y el solo hecho de verlo le hizo arrugar el entrecejo, aún cuando él solo tenía para ella una mirada asombrada y la boca un poco abierta.

—¡Tú! —exclamó. Se encontraba completamente confundida. Incluso se sentía un poco estafada. Ese muchacho había evitado que cayera y había cedido, solícito, a su pedido de que la dejara en paz. Por esa extraña forma de comportarse, en un principio le había caído bien… hasta ese mismo momento. Estaba frente a ella, dispuesto a enfrentar sus pruebas. Pretendía su mano, tal como había imaginado. Quedaba para él la muerte. Era otro extranjero, otro torpe príncipe que pretendía de ella más de lo que podía siquiera aspirar a soñar.

Su exclamación, la rudeza en su voz y en su rostro, hizo sobresaltar a Hak. El príncipe recordó entonces en dónde se encontraba. A pesar de todo lo que percibía de la joven Yona, sonrió, inclinándose ante ella.

—Su majestad.

—Tú… ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí?, ¿de qué reino proviene? ¿Qué pretende, desconocido?

—Demasiadas preguntas, princesa —respondió Hak con una sonrisa. Los ministros del emperador dejaron escapar sonrisas que sabían que Yona les reprocharía luego—, pero intentaré responderles todas. Estoy aquí para responder a sus acertijos correctamente. Vengo de tierras limítrofes, un camino largo de todos modos. Mi princesa, no pretendo más que su mano.

Yona soltó entonces una risa cruel, socarrona. ¡Lo detestaba! El modo en que se dirigía a ella, el modo en que sonreía y respondía a todo de manera tan cortés. Lo odiaba porque eran nuevos trucos que no sabía cómo contrarrestar. Sus anteriores pretendientes eran zalameros o correctos indiferentes, pero nunca se hubieran mostrado tal como aquel hombre… delicado, confiado, amable...

El príncipe no puedo menos que disfrutar esa fría risa. No era una risa que salía del corazón, sino más bien de las que surgen de las entrañas, del odio. Pero no podía no disfrutarla. Incluso así, era hermosa y llamativa, era digna de quien la portaba. Se sentía tan estúpido como antes, pero no menos prendado a ella.

—Bien, desconocido —dijo Yona finalmente, ante el rostro sonriente de Hak, y la expectante mirada de todos los presentes—. Por motivos que conocerás, solo puedo recomendarte marchar. Vuelve a esas tierras limítrofes de las que has venido. De insistir, solo te espera la muerte.

—De insistir, tengo la posibilidad de desposarla, princesa.

Yona parpadeó. ¿Por qué ese hombre le hablaba de tal modo? Aún no lograba comprender qué había de diferente en él. Bajó la mirada, pero enseguida encontró de nuevo la frialdad que la caracterizaba. Sonrió, pero no se dio cuenta de la resignación que escapaba de sus ojos y que el príncipe pudo captar. Al ver eso, el pensamiento de Hak hacia ella se fortaleció. Había motivos detrás de lo que hacía, de mostrarse del modo en que lo hacía.

—No. Solo la muerte. No me gustaría cargar con la tuya también. Por eso, te doy la oportunidad de desistir ahora. Luego será tarde.

Hak guardó silencio. Se preguntó a cuántos le habría dado la oportunidad de desistir. Tenía la impresión de que la princesa había sido cruel y dura con todos. Había dicho " _por motivos que conocerás_ ", e imaginó que se refería a su encuentro aquel día. Tal vez había visto algo en él aquel día. Hak solo quería ver más de ella en ese momento, saber más sobre ella, sin importar nada más.

—Necesito saber algo antes de decidirme, princesa, si me lo permite.

Yona alzó las cejas. Nunca nadie quería saber algo antes. Simplemente se lanzaban con los ojos cerrados directo a su sepultura. Ese muchacho era por demás interesante.

—Pregunta.

Hak tomó aire antes de continuar. No había nadie que hablara de los presentes. Todos los ojos y oídos estaban atentos a ellos dos.

—Princesa, debo saber el motivo de este desafío. ¿Por qué castigas con la muerte a tus pretendientes?

El motivo. Yona estaba cada vez más contenta —y disgustada— con su nuevo candidato sin nombre. En todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo pretendida, nadie le había preguntado jamás sus motivos para comportarse tal como lo hacía. No eran secretos para todos los que la conocían, pero sí resultaba un misterio para su pueblo (a pesar de haber sido testigo) y para sus candidatos. Se preguntó si valía la pena darlo a conocer… y luego pensó que no haría mal en contarlo finalmente, sobre todo a aquel muchacho.

—Te diré. Muchos años atrás, la hermosa y poderosa princesa Gi-Gan, mi abuela,… fue agredida. Fue violada y abandonada, dada por muerta por extranjeros. Te parecerá ridículo, pero es mi causa. A modo de venganza, es la forma que encuentro de mantener a raya a forasteros, a hombres de tierras ajenas como tú, que solo buscan poseer el cuerpo y el poder ajeno.

Hak escuchó las palabras de la princesa en respetuoso silencio. No le parecía ridículo. Recordaba el fuego en los ojos de Yona, y entendía un poco más su origen. Temía y odiaba a los hombres, en especial a aquellos que la buscaban por su belleza y por su poder. La razón de su rencor descansaba sobre la base de que todos los hombres no buscaban más que poseer lo ajeno, algo que Hak estaba dispuesto a desmentir. Era una hermosa mujer, pero deseaba más conocer sobre ella que tocar su cuerpo, y eso contradecía por sí mismo esa mala idea que Yona tenía sobre extranjeros y —posiblemente— sobre él.

—Entonces —siguió Yona—, sabes ahora mis razones. ¿Estás dispuesto a seguir con mi desafío, aún cuando eso significa tu muerte?

Hak se dedicó a observarla. Los ojos de la princesa estaban enfocados en él, esperando una respuesta. No estaba seguro de si podía notar curiosidad en aquellos orbes violeta, pero sin duda había algo vibrando ahí. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, asintió con solemnidad, sabiendo que desde aquel día que golpeó el gong se había sentenciado.

—Que sea usted mi muerte, entonces. No puedo desistir ahora, princesa —aclaró, ante la mirada asombrada de ella—. No ahora que finalmente la tengo frente a mí.

Yona lo miró. Sabía que hablaba con sinceridad, podía verlo en sus ojos. Parecía que se había entregado a ella en cuerpo y alma. No significaba que no lo intentaría, podía ver que era tenaz, pero incluso si fallaba,… incluso así, lo hacía de manera servicial.

—Que así sea —sentenció Yona. Siguió hablando con voz más alta luego, para que todos los presentes pudieran entender de manera inequívoca—. Formularé mi primer acertijo. Tienes solo un cuarto de hora para responder, usa tu tiempo sabiamente.

—De acuerdo, princesa.

Yona se irguió más. Parecía terrible, con su vestido destellando, con todas las miradas puestas en ella. La mirada más ferviente se la regalaba Hak, pero hizo un esfuerzo monumental por escuchar sus palabras y no dejarse llevar por lo que veía y sentía.

—En la sombría noche vuela un fantasma iridiscente —comenzó con voz calma. Cada palabra dicha con fuerza, pero aún era suave su voz, que mantenía a todos en vilo—. Se eleva y despliega las alas sobre la negra e infinita humanidad. Todo el mundo lo invoca y todo el mundo lo implora, pero el fantasma desaparece con la aurora para renacer en el corazón. Y cada noche nace… y cada día muere.

Yona guardó silencio, y todos los presentes tomaron esas palabras, haciendo sus silenciosas suposiciones. Hak no necesitó de un cuarto de hora para pensar y responder al acertijo de manera correcta. Conocía al fantasma, lo había acompañado durante los momentos más duros de su vida.

—Di tu respuesta cuando la tengas, extranjero —habló Yona otra vez, esperando en la misma pose orgullosa. El emperador observó la escena desde su trono, y las gentes, desde sus posiciones en la plaza.

—No necesito usar mi cuarto de hora, su majestad. Sé la respuesta —contestó Hak. Yona alzó las cejas y le dedicó un gesto de que estaban listos para escucharla—. La respuesta me acompaña ahora, princesa Yona, me lleva consigo. Es la esperanza.

Yona arrugó el entrecejo, señal inequívoca de que su respuesta, tal como esperaba, era correcta. El emperador pidió el silencio de los presentes, que se dividieron entre vítores al desconocido príncipe y murmullos sofocados. Luego asintió, otorgando la victoria a Hak sobre el primer acertijo.

—Cierto es, extranjero. La esperanza. Un arma peligrosa, que aferra a la vida, y mata también. Que defrauda cada vez, como hoy averiguará.

Hak la observó con seriedad. Había frialdad en los ojos de la princesa, que se clavaban en él como cuchillas. No estaba acostumbrada a perder, podía darse cuenta de eso. ¿Cuántos príncipes habían muerto bajo el primer acertijo dicho por sus rosados labios? Hak solo podía adivinar.

—Princesa —comenzó él. La princesa lo observó con una mueca de molestia, esperando a que continuara. Hak se lo pensó dos veces, pero al final cedió a sus impulsos. No podía hacer de cuenta que no existía la esperanza en él, o que la misma era en vano—. El sol no se ha puesto aún por última vez. *****

La indiferente expresión de Yona se tambaleó. Aunque pudo recuperarse rápido, esa milésima de segundo no pasó desapercibida para Hak, que le dedicó una vacilante sonrisa.

—Formularé ahora mi segundo acertijo —dijo ella sin más, elevando de nuevo el rostro y dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en particular—. Surge como una llama, mas no lo es. Es a veces delirio. Es fiebre de ímpetu y ardor. La inercia lo vuelve languidez. Si se pierde o mueres, se enfría. Si anhelas la conquista, se inflama. Tiene una voz, que escuchas palpitante, y tiene del ocaso, el vivo resplandor.

La princesa volvió a guardar silencio, observando al desconocido con aparente calma. Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella comenzaba a temer. Sí había algo diferente con ese muchacho: el potencial de su victoria, algo que no había considerado posible hasta el momento. Y había luz en esos ojos azules, una luz que prometía deslumbrarla si lo dejaba avanzar más.

Adoptó una actitud más distante y orgullosa aún, y repitió:

—Di tu respuesta cuando la tengas, extranjero.

Esta vez, Hak asintió, pero no dijo palabra. No tenía la resolución de ese enigma aún, pero tenía aún un cuarto de hora a su favor, y un mundo de gente que esperaba en silencio su respuesta, incluida la princesa Yona.

Al pasar más de los primeros cinco minutos meditando en lo dicho por la joven, los murmullos comenzaron a crecer entre las personas que no estaban en el escenario, entre tanto la princesa incluso se había decidido a exhibir una mordaz sonrisa de quien se considera victorioso. Hak dirigió una mirada global a las personas a la espera, y luego miró al emperador, que lo observaba en calma y con innegable indulgencia. Yona era otra historia. No había apartado los ojos de él, pero ahora su expresión, además de frívola, era divertida.

—Veo que se divierte con mi silencio, su majestad.

—¿Me habla a mi? —dijo Yona—. En su lugar, ocuparía muy bien el tiempo que le queda. No son más que otros pocos minutos, extranjero.

Hak le sonrió con calma. Era cierto. El portavoz parecía ansioso por decir que su tiempo se había acabado, y aún faltaban seis minutos.

—Es difícil concentrarme con su atención sobre mí, princesa, aunque no puedo decir que no me agrada.

Yona amplió la sonrisa. Estaba claramente desesperado si le hablaba cuando quedaba tan poco tiempo para que se le sentencie a muerte, o desesperado o loco. Por ella, cualquiera de las dos estaba bien, mejor incluso. Lo podía entretener con una charla vana entre que recobraba la plena confianza en su libertad.

—No solo tiene mi atención, sino también la de todo el pueblo de Kūto. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado el desafío si es tímido.

—No es la atención del pueblo la que me desconcierta, sino la suya. Y no es timidez lo que siento, sino…

Sino como si la sangre corriera con fuerza por su cuerpo, alejándose de su cerebro y concentrándose en su cara y en sus manos, en su pecho.

—¿Sino?

—Sino… sino una especie de delirio, alteza —sonrió Hak—. La respuesta corre por mis venas ahora, y si lo hace con diligencia es a su causa. La respuesta es sangre.

Yona tomó aire, y observó de reojo que el emperador daba su aprobación. La multitud estalló en nuevos murmullos, y retumbaban tanto en sus oídos que estaba claro que eso era impensado. Hak se sorprendió —pero no tanto— de darse cuenta que era la primera vez que alguien sobrevivía al segundo acertijo de la princesa.

—Sangre —repitió Yona, intentando retomar la compostura—. La que se derramará por tu cuello una vez que tu cabeza no esté pegada a él.

—No hace falta que la derrame si le pertenece, princesa.

Inaudito. No solo había respondido correctamente a su segunda adivinanza, sino también se tomaba el tiempo para mostrarse valiente y caballeroso. Tales frases no tenían razón de ser, eran puras mentiras. Yona apretó los dientes y luego tomó aire otra vez, más profundo. Debía concentrarse.

Ni siquiera su propio padre había sido capaz de adivinar el último acertijo. Era su última arma, y era la que debía acabar con ese hombre. No importaba nada más si quería mantener su libertad. Ni siquiera importaba que él le cayera bien, y que le resultara tan refrescante, tan diferente al resto.

—Mi tercer acertijo —comenzó. Se irguió de nuevo y rogó al cielo que fuera infalible esta vez— reza así. Hielo que te inflama, y con tu fuego aún más se hiela. Cándida y oscura. Si libre te quiere, te hace más esclavo. Si por esclavo te acepta, te hace rey.

Observó el rostro concentrado de Hak, que por primera vez parecía realmente perdido ante sus palabras. Sonrió y, como antes lo hiciese, agregó:

—Di tu respuesta cuando la tengas, extranjero.

Hak asintió, en silencio. Esta vez, no encontraba el sentido a lo que había oído. Sus palabras eran contradicciones, y el tono de su voz le había parecido una sentencia de muerte, una filosa cuchilla que se acercaba a su cuello.

Los minutos comenzaron a transcurrir, pero parecían más presurosos que durante el acertijo anterior. El pueblo esta vez no soltó palabra, ni siquiera el más mínimo susurro. El emperador permaneció con los ojos cerrados, consciente de que esa era la mayor y más difícil prueba impuesta por su hija. Yona, como la vez anterior, volvió a aceptar la calma que la envolvía. Cuanto más preocupado, más desconcertado parecía el desconocido príncipe frente a ella, más se concretaba su libertad, aún si era a cuestas de tan simpático pretendiente.

—Palidece usted, extranjero —habló Yona, observando el blanco rostro de Hak, su gesto preocupado—. ¿Desea que repita mi acertijo?

Hak alzó la mirada y se encontró con que la princesa parecía incómoda al verle. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, pero al final se decidió a hablar.

—No creí que fuera parte de las reglas, su majestad.

—Nadie había llegado antes a este punto —musitó Yona, observando a su padre—. Ya no sé cuáles sean las reglas aquí.

—Con todo el respeto que el emperador merece, creo que las reglas las impone usted —intervino Hak—. Aún así, le agradezco la oportunidad, pero dado que el tiempo se agota…

—Se agota, es verdad —aseguró Yona con una sonrisa a punto de escaparse.

—Dado que el tiempo se agota,… mi victoria —agregó Hak, tomando aire y alzando el rostro. Su voz sonó clara por todo el lugar—. Mi victoria me hace su esclavo ahora… Yona.

La princesa dio un paso atrás. El emperador, asombrado, se acercó un poco más al borde de su asiento y sonrió, mirando al ignoto príncipe. Hak, sin embargo, no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Yona, y su expresión de terror.

—Joven desconocido —llamó el emperador. El tiempo se agotaba, pero la adivinanza ya estaba resuelta.

—La respuesta es Yona —aclaró Hak—, nuestra princesa.

—Así es —murmuró el emperador Il, con una sonrisa. Su cabello cano hacía su rostro más bondadoso de lo que en sus tiempos mozos era—. Así es… De este modo, siguiendo la ley, la mano de mi hija es tuya ahora, jo…

—¡Padre! ¡No! —gritó Yona. Sin embargo, en un principio sus llamados no tuvieron efecto. Los espectadores aclamaban a su futuro rey, el primer vencedor de los acertijos de la princesa Yona. La mujer observó a sus súbditos con temor, y luego enfocó la mirada en Hak, que, sin moverse del lugar, aún estaba a la espera de sus palabras—. ¡Tú, no me mires así! ¡Silencio! —gritó. Su mirada refulgió de tal manera que no hubo otra opción para cada persona presente que el callar—. Padre —siguió la princesa—. No puedes entregarme a este hombre. Un extranjero cuyo nombre ni siquiera conocemos, no nos ha dicho siquiera su reino, es…

—Yona, hija mía, son tus reglas. No faltaremos a nuestro juramento…

—¡Padre! ¡Piedad!

—Un juramento en nuestras bocas es sagrado —habló su padre. Y aunque no levantó el tono de voz, todo estaba dicho—. Cumplirás ahora con tu palabra.

Yona lo observó entonces con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se sentía derrotada, doblegada. A merced de un desconocido, que la había vencido con tanta facilidad. Era ahora esclava. La poseería… No había nada más que hacer.

—Princesa… —comenzó Hak, pero Yona se giró hacia él con fiereza y lo hizo callar de una sola mirada. Sus ojos refulgieron con el fuego del odio y una solitaria lágrima viajó mejilla abajo.

—¡Calla! ¡Me tendrás pues así es la ley! ¡Me tendrás...! ¡No me mortifiques más por hoy!

Las lágrimas aún se escapaban de sus ojos, pero su mirada ardorosa no desapareció. Hak la observó, asombrado, y le sonrió.

—Me ha propuesto tres acertijos que he respondido —dijo él. Notó cómo los puños de Yona se cerraban con fuerza. Sabía que debía de sentirse humillada, y no podía permitirse provocar algo así en Yona—. Le propongo a usted solo uno, princesa.

Yona abrió los ojos con asombro, mirándole con la boca entreabierta. El emperador frenó el nuevo barullo que comenzaba a alzarse entre las gentes al levantar una de sus manos y, con una ceja en alto, volvió la atención al príncipe.

—Adivine mi nombre, su alteza —dijo Hak—. Adivine mi nombre antes del alba… y al alba moriré.

La princesa se limpió el rastro de lágrimas de un rápido movimiento y observó de nuevo al príncipe. En sus ojos persistía el fuego, pero mostraban curiosidad. Yona estaba asombrada. Jamás había sido testigo de semejante muestra de compasión. Estaba jugándose la vida una vez más.

—Bien… —comenzó la princesa. Se sentía cruel aceptando un acto de locura como ese, pero… pero estaba decidida a tener su libertad—. Entonces que así sea.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Y finalmente llego con el tercer y último capítulo! Solo resta decir **gracias** por leer, por sus favs &follows, pero especialmente por sus reviews. Gracias Asuna-san1998, mutemuia, Forever MK NH, RenKouha y Akatsuki. :)

Espero que disfruten el final y me hagan saber sus opiniones por medio de reviews. ¡Nos leemos pronto en otro fic!  
—Mor.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Ante el visto bueno del emperador, el pueblo ahogó un grito. Yona recorrió con su mirar a los ministros, a sus allegados, a sus gentes y luego el cielo. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte, y lo hacía a buena velocidad. Su respiración se agitó y sus puños se cerraron.

—El día muere y no queda más que la noche para develar su nombre —murmuró Yona, volteando a ver a Hak, que no había apartado aún la mirada. La princesa observó al frente. Desde el escenario, podía ver a la totalidad de los invitados a ese evento público—. Pueblo de Kūto. Si saben el nombre de este ignoto príncipe, díganlo a su majestad o mueran.

Otro rumor se elevó entre los presentes, pero la presencia de Yona los acalló en poco tiempo. Estaba nerviosa. Le dolía el estómago y la mirada del príncipe desconocido le quemaba la cara, eso sentía; sentía también que su corazón estaba enloquecido. Sentía que hacía una crueldad, que perdía la razón, pero su libertad… Perder era casarse con ese hombre, era ser su esclava, estar a su merced en todo sentido. No podía ser bueno.

—Nadie dormirá esta noche —ordenó entonces—. Soldados, recorran las calles. Encuentren el nombre del extranjero.

—¡Sí, alteza!

Los hombres marcharon en formación, en diferentes direcciones. Yona clavó su mirada en Hak, que miraba el marchar de los soldados. ¿Su padre habría tomado una sabia decisión o estaría aún en esa ciudad? Esperaba que Aro lo hubiera persuadido de marchar. No le extrañaría que los soldados dieran con él, sobre todo viendo el interesado rostro de Soo-Won en el asunto, que observaba la escena desde un costado.

—Morirás al alba, extranjero —sentenció Yona, con el ceño fruncido y un nudo en el estómago. No le gustaban ninguna de las dos ideas, ni que muriera ni casarse con él.

—Todo sea por su libertad, ¿no es así?

—¿No harías lo mismo, de estar en mi posición?

La princesa no le dio tiempo a responder, se dirigió de vuelta al interior del palacio, pues se sentía demasiado expuesta y sofocada, y no iba a permanecer toda la noche parada frente a su pueblo a la espera del nombre de aquel condenado hombre. Su caminar fue seguido por la guardia imperial que la protegía, y por Hak, que antes pidió permiso al emperador para acercarse.

Al percatarse de que estaban juntos en la sala, en el interior del palacio, Yona se escandalizó. Estuvo a punto de ordenar a sus hombres de echar de su hogar a aquel desconocido, pero detrás de Hak apareció el emperador Il, seguido por sus ministros.

—Hija, de momento, tu ignoto pretendiente es invitado real. Deja que descanse en el interior del palacio.

—¿De verdad? —murmuró Yona con el rostro sonrojado—. Como sea…

—Princesa —la frenó Hak, entre tanto el emperador y sus ministros se retiraban hacia otra sala—, ¿eres capaz de sentenciar a muerte a tus súbditos solo por obtener mi nombre?

Esa pregunta la indignó, pero no se atrevía a decir la verdad. Por supuesto que no, no era capaz de matar a su gente, diferente era el caso de los extranjeros. Por otro lado, generar miedo era una herramienta útil. Era la única que tenía, de momento. A pesar de sentirse ansiosa e intimidada (de cómo fuera que resultara aquello), recobró su voz calma.

—¿Te parece poco? Saber tu nombre significa mi libertad.

—Y mi muerte —rió él—. ¿Siente tanto rechazo hacia mí? ¿Tanto asco provoco en usted, princesa?

Yona frunció el ceño, molesta. Por todos los dioses. No podía creer lo que verle reaccionar así le producía. Sobre todo porque sabía la respuesta, y era probablemente lo que más le incordiaba. No, no sentía rechazo o asco, era el primer pretendiente que no le producía algo así. Y, sin embargo…

—No es eso. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Pelearé para no ser tu esclava.

—Entonces… ¡que nadie duerma!, ¿cierto? —exclamó Hak, con una sonrisa irónica. La guardia imperial se removió inquieta en su lugar, preguntándose si sería prudente actuar, esperando una orden por parte de la princesa—. Que nadie duerma, princesa —dijo otra vez. Yona lo observó con rabia, con sus ojos empañándose nuevamente de la furia que la inundaba. No se daba por vencida, sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué podía salir bien de todo eso?—. Incluso usted… no duerma, princesa. Que sus guardias busquen por todos lados. Busca la respuesta en las estrellas durante esta noche, si así lo desea. Mas… el misterio está encerrado en mí. Nadie en esta ciudad sabe mi nombre.

Yona apretó sus puños, mirándolo con molestia.

—¡Eso es imposible! —reprochó—. Debe haber una persona en esta ciudad que sepa tu nombre y la encontraré.

—¿Está segura de eso?

Hak se acercó un poco más, lo suficiente para estirar sus brazos y tocarla si lo deseaba, pero Yona no retrocedió. Sus ojos, una vez más, resplandecieron del fuego de la pasión, del odio, de lo que fuera que estuviera provocando en ella, y era esa una mirada que Hak comenzaba a adorar. La bella, pequeña princesa, que con su cuerpo parecía tan delicada, guardaba en sus ojos tal fuerza que era capaz de hacerle temblar.

—Lo diré, mi nombre —aseguró Hak ante su silencio. Yona lo miró con sorpresa, y él le dedicó una sonrisa—. Lo diré contra su boca al romper el alba.

Yona lo observó de nuevo, esta vez con las mejillas arreboladas, completamente apabullada. ¡Qué descaro!, y ahí estaba, sin poder decir una palabra. A Hak le encantó notar que el fuego del odio se apagó en esos ojos violetas que comenzaba a adorar; orbes trémulos, indecisos, que reflejaban su conmoción e indecisión.

—Dices tonterías —murmuró ella. No había fuerza en su voz para pelear, no cuando las lágrimas aún amenazaban con salir—. Al alba morirás.

Hak volvió a mostrar una suave sonrisa, sin poder decir más. "Al alba morirás", el susurro temeroso de la princesa, con palabras que perdían fuerza a cada minuto que pasaba. No, pensó Hak. Al alba debía vencer. Necesitaba que las estrellas volvieran a dormir. Que llegara la luz del sol, bañando aquella tierra, y su nombre siguiera siendo un misterio. Entonces, entregarse a la princesa desposándola.

Yona dio por terminada la conversación y se dejó caer con cansancio sobre un sillón. Los guardias que velaban por la princesa se relajaron, dándose cuenta que su majestad no corría peligro ante aquel hombre, y rápidamente se ubicaron junto a las entradas. Hak observó a Yona otro momento y luego se dirigió a una de las ventanas para observar el exterior. Las personas no habían abandonado la plaza. Fuera del palacio, los soldados buscaban a alguien que supiera su nombre. La gente se encontraba desconcertada. La ciudad, completamente en vela.

Las horas pasaron y la situación no cambió un ápice. Incluso si lo hubiera intentado, no habría podido conciliar el sueño. Hak tampoco. Pero la situación se repetía también para el propio emperador, para sus ministros, para los líderes de las tribus que estaban presentes, para Soo-Won y Lili. No había una persona en la ciudad durmiendo. Incluso los niños estaban en las calles junto a sus padres.

Finalmente, sucedió algo. Un soldado entró a gran velocidad y se inclinó respetuosamente ante Yona, aún con la respiración agitada. La princesa se incorporó y le instó a hablar, con las manos entrelazadas apretándolas con nerviosismo.

—Su majestad, hemos dado con otros extranjeros. El padre del ignoto y una esclava.

Los ojos de Yona ardieron de alegría. Se giró a ver el rostro del misterioso príncipe, que observaba al soldado con algo parecido al temor. Yona no supo si sonreír entonces (algo en el rostro del príncipe no se lo permitía), pero volvió a dirigirse al soldado con premura.

—¡Excelente! ¡Llévenlos a la sala del lado sur! Enseguida estaré allí.

El soldado hizo otra reverencia y se marchó, dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes de su princesa. Yona se giró para enfrentar a Hak, que la observaba con el ceño fruncido. Debía mantener su frialdad, su porte, aunque fuera en contra de lo que sentía que debía hacer… aún así, él no dejaba de ser un extranjero que quería desposarla.

—¿No habías dicho que no hay nadie en esta ciudad que sepa tu nombre? Acabo de dar con dos de los tuyos. En poco tiempo, tu nombre será develado y tú, ejecutado junto con la salida del sol.

Hak no respondió. Siguió a Yona cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia donde estarían Mundok y Aro. La marcha de la princesa era rápida, casi frenética. Hak caminó detrás, preocupado. Dudaba que su padre o Aro lo entregaran, más temía por su integridad física que otra cosa. No se atrevía a preguntarle a Yona qué pensaba hacer con su anciano padre y la infortunada esclava que había decidido seguirles. Se sentía un idiota por no haberlos obligado a irse de la ciudad con más ímpetu.

Antes de entrar a la sala final, Yona recuperó el aire y la confianza en sí misma, se cubrió de nuevo con su caparazón y se mostró tan helada y cruel como debía ser. Ingresó a la sala seguida de Hak y de sus soldados. La princesa observó dentro. Sus soldados tenían órdenes de no lastimar a nadie, y así lo habían hecho; sin embargo, no solo la esclava se mostraba cansada y sucia, sino también el padre del ignoto príncipe.

—¿Conocen ustedes a este hombre? —preguntó Yona con voz firme. Observó que el anciano no prestaba atención a ninguna de sus palabras, ni siquiera a su presencia, y apretó los dientes. La esclava de negro cabello contestó.

—Conocemos al amo, así es.

El semblante de Yona se relajó. Pero el de Hak, no. Aceptar que estaban vinculados era una tontería, pero desmentir a Aro en ese momento, era aún más arriesgado. Podrían acusarlo de traición y matarlos a todos.

—El anciano es su padre, y tú una esclava, ¿verdad?

—Así es, señora.

—De acuerdo. Díganme el nombre del príncipe y los dejaré marchar. Finjan demencia y morirán, no sin antes haber sufrido.

—Por favor, su alteza —pidió la joven, acercándose un paso. Se vio frenada de manera inmediata por los guardias, pero siguió hablando desde donde estaba—. Solo yo sé su nombre. El rey es anciano y está senil, ha perdido el habla años atrás. No tiene sentido que le hagan daño. Déjenlo marchar.

Yona observó al anciano, sentado y observando sus pies. Luego se giró a mirar a Hak.

—¿Es eso cierto, extranjero?

Hak miró a Aro, que seguía con la cabeza gacha ante Yona, y luego a Mundok, que debía estar bastante disgustado con que lo llamaran viejo, senil y mudo en una misma oración, en una misma noche.

—Así es, princesa. Mi anciano padre ya no es lo que solía.

—De acuerdo. Lleven al anciano a un lugar más tranquilo —ordenó Yona—, quédense con él. Tú, esclava, dime tu nombre.

—Aro, mi señora.

—Aro. Es tu turno de hablar. Dime el nombre del príncipe y estarás con el anciano rey de forma inmediata. De lo contrario…

—No, majestad. Me niego a hablar.

Yona se interrumpió, observando el pacífico rostro de Aro. Apenas podía decirse que era una mujer. Una doncella, aún demasiado joven. Con el rostro sucio, con las mejillas flacas, pero con el rostro decidido y una voz firme.

—¿Te niegas? —siguió Yona. Sentía más ganas de adoptarla como otra de sus criadas que de hacerle pasar por lo que seguía. Sin embargo, la imaginación y el miedo eran dos herramientas muy poderosas para hacer hablar—. ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar por un millar de tormentos inenarrables… todo eso antes del amanecer… por no decir el nombre de este hombre?

Aro le dirigió una mirada a Hak, que observaba la escena, absorto, cuestionándose si Yona sería capaz de causarle daño a Aro tan solo por el deseo de la muchacha de protegerlo.

—Así es, su alteza —aseguró Aro. Observó a los soldados alrededor, sabiendo que cualquiera de ellos podía ser el causante de sus torturas—. Lo que usted disponga, pero jamás hablaré. El nombre del príncipe se irá conmigo a mi tumba.

Yona la observó confundida. Luego, una sonrisa comenzó a expandirse por su rostro, una sonrisa que pretendía burlar y romper la fuerza de esa joven.

—¿Incluso cuando tenemos hierros que forzarán tu boca? ¿Incluso con arpones que pueden arrancar su nombre de tu piel? —habló la princesa. Hak se removió inquieto en su lugar, dispuesto a pedir por la libertad de Aro en cualquier momento—. Puedes decirme su nombre y ser libre, puedes ser incluso resguardada por mí y mis fuerzas. ¿Por qué te comportarías de este modo? ¿Por qué sufrir… por qué morir por un hombre cualquiera?

—Tal vez no pueda usted comprenderlo, alteza.

—Ya no te comprendo, Aro. Pero inténtalo.

—Amor, majestad —respondió la esclava, mirando a Yona, pero esquivando la sorprendida mirada de Hak—. Haría lo que fuera por el príncipe.

Yona soltó el aire de una sola exhalación, sorprendida. Miró de reojo a Hak, que observaba el suelo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando volvió la vista a Aro, notó que la joven observaba al desconocido príncipe con una triste sonrisa. Se dio cuenta entonces que los sentimientos de la joven no eran correspondidos por el ignoto, puede que incluso ni siquiera fueran conocidos.

—Amor —murmuró entonces. Debía seguir mostrándose cruel y quebrar a la chica, pero… burlarse de los sentimientos de alguien era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Su libertad estaba en juego, sin embargo… Quiso decir algo más, pero no salían de su boca las palabras adecuadas.

—Sí, amor, alteza —aseguró, con una sonrisa que denotaba cuanta tristeza sentía en ese momento—. Usted caerá rendida también si se permite conocerlo. Puedo jurarlo.

Yona resopló, negando con la cabeza. La muchacha estaba tan mal de la cabeza como podía estarlo el viejo en la otra sala. Los soldados observaban la escena, listos para interferir en cuanto la princesa lo ordenara, sabiendo que la esclava comenzaba a tomarse demasiadas libertades al hablar.

—Guarda silencio, dices necedades.

—Hablo verdad, majestad. He visto cómo lo mira,… atormentada. Usted… permítase conocerlo.

—No sé de qué hablas —negó Yona. Los guardias se incomodaron. Debían poner orden a la impertinencia de Aro, ya sea que la princesa lo ordenara o no. Yona parecía confundida y desorientada, y Aro dio un paso al frente.

El resto sucedió tan rápido, que ninguno en aquella sala tuvo tiempo de actuar. Cuando los soldados pretendían frenar el nuevo avance de la esclava, Aro se adelantó y tomó un arma del soldado más cercano a ella. Habían malinterpretado sus movimientos: no pretendía acercarse a Yona en lo absoluto. Había tomado el arma con un solo objetivo, darse muerte. Se clavó la filosa daga en la garganta y cayó hacia atrás, con su sangre borboteando y sus ojos perdiendo brillo.

—¡Aro! —gritó Hak, entre que Yona daba un paso atrás, llevándose las manos a la boca. Observó a los soldados, callados y sorprendidos—. ¡¿Qué hacen?! —Se acercó corriendo a la joven, que perdía la vida tan rápido como la sangre la abandonaba. Tomó su cuerpo entre los brazos y el rojo líquido manchó sus ropas—. Aro… ¿por qué has hecho algo tan estúpido?

La chica ya no pudo responder. Lo último en su visión fue un par de ojos azules que se clavaron en ella, y por eso agradeció al cielo. Si hubiera podido responder, hubiera dicho que era porque temía demasiado develar el secreto, y así darle muerte. Prefería entonces morir. El príncipe murmuró su nombre de nuevo, aunque sabía que su voz no podría regresarla.

Una criada gritó. La puerta entreabierta dejaba al descubierto la muerte. Pronto la noticia llegaría a oídos del emperador. Hak miró hacia la puerta y a la criada que pronto abandonó el lugar, y luego de dirigirle otro vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Aro, la dejó en su lugar, levantándose y dando pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Retiramos el cuerpo, su alteza? —preguntó un soldado.

Yona no pudo responder. Tenía la mente confundida, la visión borrosa y un nudo en la garganta que le imposibilitaba hablar. Asintió con la cabeza e hizo gestos con los brazos para que retiraran el cuerpo de Aro de allí, sin dejar de ver el rojo de la sangre.

La princesa no encontraba palabras ni tampoco pensamientos coherentes. Estaba asustada, alterada y sentía náuseas. No era a la primera persona que veía morir, no… ella había dado muerte a muchos hombres, a extranjeros, todo en venganza a lo que su abuela había vivido muchos años atrás, pero… Nunca había dado muerte a una persona inocente, nunca alguien como Aro había muerto por su causa, de manera directa o indirecta. Apretó sus manos contra su boca, intentando contener aquello que quería escapar de ella, intentando contener las lágrimas. Ella, la princesa que defendía a todas sus mujeres, a todas sus criadas, a todos sus súbditos… ella… ella entonces se consideró no menos que un monstruo.

No tuvo el coraje de observar al príncipe desconocido, aunque deseó con todo su corazón poder ver lo que sentía. No tuvo el coraje porque había presenciado un sacrificio de amor. Ese desconocido del que se quería alejar,… el príncipe ignoto pudo lograr que alguien hiciera eso por él. ¿Podía ella decir lo mismo? ¿Había alguien en su vida dispuesto a morir por ella?

Hak observó en silencio cómo retiraron el cuerpo de Aro. Sentía el calor de la sangre de la muchacha en sus ropas y en sus manos. Estaba… adolorido. Aro nunca había sido más que una esclava, más que una ayudante para él, pero había sido leal hasta las últimas consecuencias. Él había sido un ciego todo ese tiempo. Estaba adolorido, sí. Y enojado. Se sentía incapaz de comprender cómo habían llegado a ese punto. Culpaba a Yona, se culpaba a sí mismo. Si él no hubiera seguido adelante con aquella insensatez… Pero Yona… esa princesa caprichosa que conseguía todo lo que deseaba sin importar nada más…

El cuerpo de Aro se llevó a otra sala. En la habitación, con la mancha de sangre aún fresca sobre el suelo, solo quedaron Yona y Hak, quieto y en silencio, sin moverse de su lugar. Yona aún mantenía sus manos sobre la boca, sin dejar de mirar la aureola oscura en el piso.

Fue Hak quien se percató primero que estaban solos, observando alrededor. Los soldados se habían alejado, unos con el cuerpo de la esclava, otros tras la criada y en busca del emperador. Hak entonces vio a la princesa. Un calor que desconocía se expandió desde su estómago hasta su garganta, que parecía quemar.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú…! —gritó, con el rostro pálido y los puños apretados. Yona salió de su nebulosa y lo observó con terror—. ¡Princesa! ¡Ja…! Eres una princesa, sí… de muerte. ¡Le has dado muerte a Aro! Eres… tan solo una princesa de hielo. Eso es lo que eres, Yona.

Calló. Aún sentía rabia, quería decir mil cosas más, pero nada salía de su boca y nada se formulaba en su cabeza. Entonces la observó mejor. Observó el lenguaje corporal de la princesa. Observó cómo sus manos se aferraban a su vestido, cómo buscaba su entereza, su fuerza perdida. Cómo sus ojos estaban nublados. Reparó en el miedo de su cuerpo, de su mirada de tonalidad violeta, y de repente la ira que lo embargaba desapareció.

Así, sin necesidad de que la mujer frente a él dijera una palabra, entendió, mucho más que antes.

—Y tu hielo es una mentira —susurró—. No más que una artimaña.

Recordó el fuego que había visto en sus ojos, el mismo fuego que lo había llevado a tomar el desafío en primer lugar. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan necio? Por supuesto que ese miedo y crueldad eran mentiras. Todo lo que esa mujer aparentaba lo era. La verdad se encontraba en la muchacha que, sin compañía, alimentaba a los pájaros.

Yona negó con la cabeza. Buscó enojarse, observarlo y sentirse ofendida por sus palabras, por el modo en que la veía, con la dulzura y la devoción que brotaba de sus ojos azules. No logró sentirse insultada, no logró nada. Ni enojarse ni recuperar su temple, su rostro sereno e indiferente. Porque le gustaba lo que veía. Porque justo en ese momento, con la muerte de Aro aún rondando su muerte, necesitaba sentirse perdonada… sobre todo por él, de alguna forma que no lograba comprender.

—Lo es. Es todo mentira, ¿cierto, princesa?

—No —negó ella. La voz le flaqueó y carraspeó, intentando encontrar fuerza donde no la había—. No. ¡No! —gritó, mirándole con los ojos cada vez más nublados—. ¡Aún te quiero muerto! ¡Reencuéntrate con esa mujer!

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Apretó sus vestidos con las manos en puños, más fuerte que antes. El rostro de Hak permaneció sereno, sin inmutarse ante sus gritos.

—¡Descubriré tu nombre antes de que acabe la noche! —aseguró. No tenía fuerzas para seguir. Ni siquiera sabía si quería saber su nombre ya. No sabía lo que quería, lo que no quería.

Hak esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Ya te dije cómo descubrirás mi nombre, princesa —dijo. Yona lo observó con los ojos nublados, evitando llorar, alejando sus lágrimas sin éxito—. No me quieres muerto, puedo verlo.

—No… no te acerques.

—Princesa, acéptalo —agregó, caminando hasta estar frente a ella. Tomó sus brazos con sus manos. Era delicada, sin duda. No había fuerza peleando contra él en ese cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Yona. Su boca hacía sus pedidos, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

—¡Princesa!... ¡acéptalo, por favor!

—No, ¡no!

—¡Tu hielo es mentira, puedo verlo en tus ojos! —gritó él, entre que Yona finalmente comenzó a rebatirse. Hak la sostenía con ambas manos, con fuerza. No quería dejarla ir. Sabía que él tenía la verdad, porque esos ojos no brillaban con odio, no lo veían con indiferencia.

—¡No, no es así! ¡Suéltame, ya… ya no…!

Peleaba, sí, pero no había real fuerza. No la encontraba en ninguna parte de sí. El príncipe desconocido había visto el interior de su alma con esos ojos claros, y ella no lograba liberarse ni de su agarre ni de su mirar. Se rindió entonces, dejó de moverse, dejó de hablar. Siguió sintiendo las manos de Hak sobre sus brazos y apoyó sus manos sobre el pecho del príncipe. Podía empujarlo, un último intento de alejarlo de ella. Tomó aire y sintió el palpitar del corazón masculino. Una lágrima resbaló por su blanca mejilla, con sus ojos puestos en los del desconocido que aún la sostenía.

Hak observó todo eso. Le gustó el peso de las manos de la princesa sobre él, aunque no lo alejara. Le dolió ver esa lágrima caer, así que la limpió con un suave pasar de su pulgar por la mejilla de Yona. La mirada de la mujer no mostraba el fuego de su ira. Los ojos violetas estaban calmos y brillantes, observándolo.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación y en los alrededores. Ni siquiera el ruido de la ciudad entraba por las ventanas de aquella habitación. Hak miraba absorto a la princesa, aún con una mano sobre su brazo y otra sobre su rostro, y finalmente se decidió. Se acercó lentamente, y Yona no se alejó. Levantó el rostro de la princesa un tanto y acercó sus caras hasta que pudo sentir su cálido aliento sobre su boca.

La besó. Los labios de la princesa eran suaves, y el roce, tímido y dócil. Al principio sorprendida, Yona no supo qué hacer. El calor de la mano del desconocido sobre su rostro la había sedado, y el ver sus ojos azules tan cerca había despertado algo en su interior que no podía acallar. El aliento de él y sus labios sobre los suyos la habían paralizado. Pero… luego cerró los ojos. Aceptó la caricia, su cercanía y cerró los dedos en torno a la ropa de él, algo que hizo temblar el suelo de Hak.

Hak afirmó los labios de Yona contra los suyos y degustó un tanto más sus labios, entre que ella se sabía entregada a aquel desconocido, sabiendo que había gobernado su boca. Cuando el primer rayo de sol comenzó a calentar la tierra, Hak se separó, despacio.

Aún estaba mareado por el calor de Yona, pero consciente de todo a su alrededor, porque le enloquecía que aferrara sus prendas y porque sus ojos increíbles solo lo miraban a él. Y porque había perdido. Había perdido desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Separó sus rostros y la observó un momento, y luego se percató de que comenzaba a renacer el día, por los peculiares colores que mostraba el cielo tras la ventana. Yona lo observaba con las mejillas arreboladas, serena.

—Princesa… Soy Hak, hijo de Mundok.

Mientras la sorpresa comenzó a mostrarse en el rostro de Yona, Hak dejó de tomar su cara y su brazo y alejó sus cuerpos dando un paso atrás. Antes de que la joven pudiera decir una sola palabra, las campanas del palacio resonaron por toda la ciudad, renovando de energía a todos los insomnes de Kūto.

Despuntó el alba, y Yona sabía en ese momento el nombre del desconocido que la pretendía. Lo observó con curiosidad, pero todo lo que pudo rescatar de la intensa mirada de Hak era entrega, simple y total. Yona abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada valía la pena decir en ese silencio compartido. El desconocido… el príncipe Hak, hijo de Mundok, el exiliado Rey de Xing… le estaba entregando su vida, le dejaba su vida en las manos.

Un guardia del emperador ingresó a la habitación. Aunque Hak estaba entonces a varios pasos de distancia de la princesa, el hombre pudo percatarse de la extraña atmósfera en la sala. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos jóvenes e hizo una reverencia ante la princesa.

—Princesa, el emperador Il la espera.

Yona asintió, retomando su postura altiva.

—Enseguida estaremos allí —aseguró. El guardia hizo una nueva reverencia y se alejó por la misma puerta por la que había entrado. Yona dirigió la vista al joven que no apartaba la mirada de ella—. Príncipe de Xing,… adelántate. Pronto daré mi respuesta ante mi pueblo.

Hak sonrió. Observó el rostro de Yona, quien había vuelto a colocarse una máscara de frivolidad, pero asintió, sin decir más al respecto.

—Como usted desee, princesa.

Le dedicó una reverencia, y se alejó detrás de los pasos del guardia. Yona quedó sola entonces, en una habitación donde se habían cometido dos sacrificios por amor, por devoción. Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas que hubiera quedado en sus mejillas y se llevó una mano a los labios. Allí se habían posado los labios de Hak, quien ya no era un desconocido. Se tomó unos segundos a rememorar el calor de esa boca, de las manos del hombre, del bello susurrar que usó al develar su nombre, brindándole su libertad y sentenciándose a muerte.

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones, y cerró los ojos. Y tomó una decisión. Con presteza, comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior, donde su padre, los ministros y toda su gente esperaría su respuesta… esperaría a ver la resolución de aquel asunto.

Al llegar, observó al emperador sentado en su trono, y los primeros rayos de sol iluminando a Hak, que estaba parado con tranquilidad a varios metros del emperador. Caminó con paso solemne para estar más cerca, y a cada paso que daba, más se acallaban los murmullos del pueblo que había pasado la noche en vela.

Nadie hablaba. El emperador se incorporó de su asiento y dirigió la mirada a su hija.

—Finalmente, el alba nos ha encontrado —comenzó. Todos seguían en silencio, hasta la criatura más pequeña—. Yona, hija mía… Debo preguntar, y debes responder con celeridad y franqueza. ¿Sabes el nombre de este misterioso príncipe?

La voz del emperador resonó por toda la plaza, haciéndose eco en cada rincón. Yona tomó aire y observó a Hak. Se encontró con que él ya la estaba mirando, con seriedad, con cierta resignación. No era para menos, era esa la mirada que esperaba hallar en cualquiera que la pretendiera, una mirada ya sin esperanzas.

—Sí —respondió—, sé el nombre del príncipe, padre.

El pueblo ahogó un grito. Incluso el propio emperador pasó la mirada de Hak a Yona con cierto pesar. El príncipe, que dejaría de ser un desconocido para todos los presentes, bajó la cabeza, mirándose los pies tan condenados como él. Entonces sonrió. Una triste sonrisa que no tenía receptor final, mientras recordaba los labios de Yona, un veneno dulce que volvería a probar con gusto.

—Su nombre es Hak, hijo de Mundok, príncipe de Xing —dijo la princesa. Todos guardaban silencio. Hak saboreó su nombre en la boca de Yona. Era bello escucharla, era hermoso oír su nombre salir de su boca, incluso si con eso le cortaban luego la cabeza. Yona siguió entonces—. Hak… futuro rey de Kouka.

El silencio se prolongó más de lo que Yona hubiera imaginado, pero más temprano que tarde el pueblo estalló en vítores, de alegría y de sorpresa. El emperador sonrió, observándola incrédulo. Los ministros, todos sonrientes, murmuraban entre ellos. Las criadas y soldados ya no guardaron las formas, comenzaron a conversar al igual que el resto de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, Yona no escuchó nada de eso, y tampoco lo hizo Hak. El príncipe levantó el rostro y la observó lleno de una sensación que no lograría describir nunca. Yona recibió su mirada y la devolvió, comunicándose sin necesidad de palabras. El fuego de la ira no estaba presente. Había una llama tibia vibrando en sus ojos, que eran un agasajo para él.

Yona le regaló una sonrisa, y Hak, que hasta entonces supo qué hacer en todo momento de su vida y aún en las circunstancias más adversas, se quedó inmóvil, sin tener idea de qué hacer ni decir. En ese instante, lo único que necesitaba eran los ojos de Yona sobre él y su sonrisa brillando siempre en su bello rostro.

 **FIN**


End file.
